Big Damn Heroes
by paintedallup
Summary: Supernatural; Bela and Dean, Castiel.


"Stay back. Don't you _dare_ come near me."

When your making the deal (the one that strips you of everything without you knowing it) you don't expect the people you offed as a child would be there waiting for you and even if you did you still wouldn't be ready for it.

_Hell_ is full of _unspeakable_ horrors but no where can you find any kind of weapon, and all I really wanted right now was my trusty little baby relaxing in my hand.

"What's wrong _Bela_, didn't you miss your daddy, you were after all my favorite little girl. I've been waiting for you all these years, waiting for this moment."

The moment his voice (that had forever haunted my dreams when I once had them) came out of the sneering face filled with sieged edges every part of me went numb, not one part of my sorry body was moving and the sound of his clicking shoes were coming closer.

'since it's very much clear that hells real and I've been here for months now (at list fifty years now) then there has to be a God, and God if you can hear me from all the way down here, please help me.'

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

"One _big damn hero _who shouldn't be here but I have a very clear idea that you most certainly deserve to be here (now I see the point of Bela _ganking_ you), say goodnight _Mr. Creepy_."

The face that stood over my now unconscious father was the very last person I though I was going to run into down here, _Dean Winchester_ still fighting strong and saying lives mainly mine.

"_Dean_?"

_-_

The fire was still burning in his eyes since I last saw him (the tears still forever coming since that day) but anyone who knew him could tell that it had dulled down and no longer shone like it did before.

From the sadness that was hidden deep with them, it seemed that they would never come back, they would just keep slipping away until they were just as_ dead_ as he was.

"Thank you, Dean, _Thank you_."

The pity that was in his eyes and the weak smiles that he pushed out half-heartily burned worse then anything this place could through at me, each day, every single hour was something new and always it burned _worse _then the hour before.

"Now that has to be a first, when was the last time_ Bela Tablot _said thank you to anyone? I guess I just had to die to finally save you and hear those words. I'm sorry I didn't know anything about your dad-"

"Oh, _Dean_, just shut the hell up and _kiss_ me."

His lifeless lips were the only ones that felt right when they fell on mine (not just some mindless boys there for the need and not for anything else) and he didn't say no (it would have been a _hell no_) like I thought he would all he did was pull me _closer_.

-

Over the weeks (that feels like years _tick_ _tocking_ away) in between the _burning_ and the _flames_ as we stole moments lips buried deep in each other until it felt like we did this our whole lives, a feeling piercing my gut told me it was all coming to an _end_.

And like every other feeling over the years it came true in our last burning day together, when the_ three little words_ came spilling out but not from me.

The me before (British and _sarcastic_) would have said _'yeah, lovely for you doll' _or pulled all the way out and ran like _hell_ but before I could stop myself I replied with a _'I love you too'_

Before we could take them back '_what the hell were we thinking, we hate each other'_ everything I had been dreading came into play in just a few seconds (weeks in _hell_ time).

He was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life (besides a _mirror_) so stunning with light coming from every inch of him that the first time I saw him, which would not be the last, I knew right away what he was.

"_Dean Winchester,_ you have work to do."

In one second flat, he reached out with his glowing hands (with glowing _fingers_) and took away the only thing that was keeping me from _breaking_, but instead of the hate that I was meant to feel (boiling in my veins) all I felt was _understanding_.

"I guess he is really one _big damn hero_ if you came for him."

Shining eyes watched me in wonder instead of the disgust (look at that dirty _sinner_ talking to me) I was experting, just a _vast_ curiosity that from the look of it was too big to ever _satisfy_.

"_Bela Talbot_, just like him you don't fit, like a puzzle piece someones trying to shove in the wrong place. Watch the _burning_ _smoked_ filled skies, _girl_, it might be your day soon."

And with one single touch (that was the total opposite of the burning fingers that I had only felt these long months) was all it took to fill me to the brim with the _faith_ that I had been missing all those years.

"I'll watch for you, _Castiel_. You just have to make sure he comes back right, _whole_, and he fulfills what you guys need him for, do that _for_ me."

"Don't you worry, _Talbot_, I keep all of my _promises_."


End file.
